


tokyo

by IIzakuraII



Series: snowy tokyo nights [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/F, Love, Original Poem, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IIzakuraII/pseuds/IIzakuraII
Summary: a poem about love.
Relationships: Lan Fan/Paninya
Series: snowy tokyo nights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613887
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	tokyo

tokyo, tokyo

how could i be?

tokyo, tokyo

my good in me

tokyo, tokyo

black straight hair

tokyo, tokyo

a smile that glares

tokyo, tokyo

light that shines

tokyo, tokyo

under her blue eyes

tokyo, tokyo

as bright as a bee

tokyo, tokyo

under the pink tree

tokyo, tokyo

short brown hair

tokyo, tokyo

what such a sight

tokyo, tokyo

eyes are green

tokyo, tokyo

such beauty i seen

tokyo, tokyo

she shines like a light

tokyo, tokyo

she as dark as night

tokyo, tokyo

how could i be?

tokyo, tokyo

you and me


End file.
